


Встречи

by DaniellaRikhter (EpisodeManiac)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Memory Loss
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpisodeManiac/pseuds/DaniellaRikhter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У неё есть всё - дом, ребёнок, работа. У него нет ничего - ни памяти, ни чувств. По всем законам логики, они никогда не должны были встретиться. Но Судьбе плевать на логику, и она упрямо продолжает сталкивать их друг с другом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Встречи

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: "Однажды в сказке" - после возвращения всех в Зачарованный Лес, когда Эмма и Генри живут в Нью-Йорке; "Первый Мститель" - до фильма "Зимний Солдат".
> 
> Советую во время прочтения слушать: David Arnold and Michael Price – Addicted to a Certain Lifestyle

У него нет чувств. Он – Солдат, он выполняет приказы, а чувства могут помешать его работе. Памяти у него тоже нет, поэтому он не помнит, мог ли он вообще когда-то чувствовать. Именно поэтому Барнс не понимает, что с ним творится, когда он случайно встречает ту девушку. Он видит её на крыше очередного здания в его «маршруте», и собирается просто пройти мимо, но она, услышав его, оборачивается. Он не знает, что такое любовь, он и слова-то такого не знает, но когда Солдат видит её, в том месте, где у обычных людей находится сердце, вдруг становится неожиданно тепло. В голове почему-то появляются фантазии о том, как они вдвоём, в большом и красивом доме, пьют чай и смеются. Он не понимает откуда это взялось – Барнс никогда в жизни не пил чай – поэтому он прогоняет эти мысли и просто уходит. 

Солдату не нужны чувства, и память тоже не нужна, так что он возвращается на базу и обнуляется.

 

***

 

Нью-Йорк – огромный город с населением более восьми миллионов человек. Два человека могут прожить в этом городе всю свою жизнь и ни разу не встретиться. И на фоне этой статистики повторная встреча двух незнакомцев кажется Эмме совсем невозможной. Однако реальности плевать на статистику, и Эмме остаётся только недоумённо смотреть на этого странного человека, с которым она уже второй раз – на этот раз буквально – столкнулась. Он тоже непонимающе смотрит на неё, а потом в его взгляде проскальзывает узнавание. Свон точно уверена, что кроме этих двух коротких встреч они никогда не виделись, но есть в нём что-то очень знакомое. Что-то такое, что, кажется, стоит только протянуть руку, вглядеться получше – и она вспомнит его. Тихо извинившись, девушка бежит прочь от этого человека, а тот просто стоит на месте и смотрит ей вслед. 

Генри в этот день ночует у друзей, поэтому Эмма без зазрения совести выпивает пол бутылки виски и тщательно старается забыть. А прямо перед тем, как она засыпает, в голову почему-то приходит мысль, что Незнакомцу очень пошла бы шляпа.

 

***

 

Каждый новый день для Барнса – как первый. После каждого задания он обнуляется и начинает жизнь с чистого листа. Но когда он встречает эту блондинку в каком-то переулке, то к нему возвращаются воспоминания об их предыдущих встречах. Солдат даже думает, что она - агент Щ.И.Т.а, следящий за ним, но искреннее удивление на её лице, появляющееся каждый раз, когда они сталкиваются взглядами, убеждает его в обратном. Ему надо идти выполнять своё задание, но он зачем-то наклоняется и помогает ей собрать листы, которые она выронила, увидев его. Она косится на его железную руку и тихо шепчет «Спасибо», а он хочет, чтобы этот момент никогда не заканчивался и уже не так сильно презирает чувства.

После задания, на базе, он с отвращением смотрит на своё «очищающее» кресло. Впервые стандартная для него процедура кажется ему омерзительной, потому что он совсем не хочет забывать.

 

***

 

Эмма честно пытается сосредоточиться на том, что говорит её парень – Уолш, но в голову упорно лезут мысли о Незнакомце. В последнее время, всё в её жизни кажется ей неправильным – жизнь с Генри в Нью-Йорке, отношения с Уолшем, её работа. У неё постоянно возникает ощущение, что она что-то забыла, и Незнакомец кажется ей ниточкой к потерянным воспоминаниям. А ещё, несмотря на его нелюдимую внешность, рядом с ним, даже от простой мысли о нём ей почему-то становится очень спокойно. Погрузившись в раздумья о необычном мужчине, Эмма не сразу замечает, что Уолш с улыбкой протягивает ей печенье с предсказанием. Неловко улыбаясь ему в ответ, девушка ломает печенье и достаёт бумажку. Написанные слова «Нельзя убежать от Судьбы» впиваются в её разум калёным железом, и она, пробормотав что-то про свежий воздух, выбегает из ресторана.

Эмма просто стоит и смотрит в никуда, когда замечает в конце улицы своего Незнакомца с металлической рукой.

 

***

 

Это уже седьмая их «случайная» встреча, и они больше не бегут друг от друга. Они просто стоят плечом к плечу и молчат. На крыше больницы, где они встретились в этот раз, дует сильный ветер, и Эмма поплотнее кутается в своё пальто, изредка посматривая на Солдата. Где-то внизу догорает закат, и он смотрит на неё в последний раз и поворачивается, чтобы уйти.

\- Подожди, - голос Эммы после долгого молчания кажется тихим и немного сиплым, но Барнс слышит и послушно замирает, сам не понимая, чего он на самом деле ждёт.

Девушка медленно обходит его и также медленно, неуверенно приближается к нему. Она целует его, и перед глазами взрываются радуги. Мир вокруг них словно пронизывает волной чего-то необъяснимого, мощного, а в сознании мелькают вспышки воспоминаний.

\- Джефферсон… - Эмма растеряна, новые-старые воспоминания переполняют её, и теперь она понимает, как это было для него – помнить две разные жизни. Он стоит перед ней, совсем не тот человек, которого она знала, но, по всей видимости, тот, кого признала для неё сама магия. – Как ты здесь..?

\- Шляпа, - коротко отвечает он. – Она сломалась.

Они стоят молча, неотрывно глядя друг на друга, пытаясь осознать бремя воспоминаний, только что свалившееся на них. Джефферсон встряхивает своими, такими непривычно длинными теперь, волосами, нежно улыбается и произносит:

\- Я же говорил, что в тебе есть магия.


End file.
